Conventionally, an instrument panel disposed anterior to a vehicle interior is provided with various instruments on the front side, and is provided with many components, such as a fuse, on the inside of the vehicle that is the rear surface side of the instrument panel.
Therefore, the instrument panel is provided with an opening portion for maintenance for replacement task on the fuse and the like arranged inside the vehicle, and is further provided with a lid for closing the opening portion for maintenance.
Further, from the viewpoint of easy maintenance, for easy replacement of a fuse and the like, the below-described Patent Document 1 discloses a lid removable from an instrument panel, wherein the instrument panel is provided with an engagement hole, and the lid is provided with an engagement nail.